Pas De Duex Hip Hop!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Now attending Kinkan Academy, Kagome meets the believed to be deceased Drosselmeyer? The jewel's unresponsive shell is glowing brightly again, only instead of pink, it's red, and it's causing nothing but problems for her. Full Summary Inside!
1. Dancing Down Memory Lane

_**Pas De Deux Hip Hop!**_

**Summary:** After finishing her duties in the past and saying goodbye to her friends, Kagome takes up her childhood hobby, dancing, to keep herself occupied and active. Wanting to help his sister pursue this activity, Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to Germany with him and enrolls her into Kinkan Academy's ballet school. Registered into Neko-sensei's class, Kagome meets the _'Main Characters'_ of Drosselmeyer's story! Not having done ballet since six, how will Kagome survive the class? Especially when she's become more used to hip hop over the years; and what is this faint warmth she feels upon her arrival? And what will happen if Kagome meets the believed to be deceased Drosselmeyer? The jewel's unresponsive shell is glowing brightly again, only instead of pink, it's red, and it's causing nothing but problems for her.

**Anime:** InuYasha/Princess Tutu

**Pairing:** Kagome/Fakir – Rue/Mytho

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rated:** M

_**Dancing Down Memory Lane**_

_I first picked up a pair a toe shoes when I was three years old. Mama's; she had been a ballet dancer during her school days, from elementary to high school, when she met my father. She would tell me of this story at night for bed._

_**Once upon a time, there was a young and beautiful dancer, who at the time was ignorant of the beauty she possessed.**_

_**A young and handsome man, who was only a few years older than the dancer, had gone to her performance after seeing her at a glimpse at the Royal Academy they attended, the Gold Crown Academy.**_

_**She had taken notice to him during her forth performance that he had attended. Always, the young man would stand at the stadiums center door; the one that she would see no matter what. Her eyes were drawn to those doors at the beginning of each performance, and then once more at the end.**_

_**He would continue to attend to see her dance, and she would forever dance for him to see; but never would they break this ritual that they had become accustomed to. Until, one day, the young dancer was getting ready for a dance performance in the studio, and there in the mirror, she saw watching her, the young man.**_

_**She had only dreamed of the day she could meet the handsome young man, but instead of voicing her feelings, she let her dance speak for her. Her dance carried herself to the young man, and when she held her hand out to him and he took it...the two shared a Dance of Two, Pas De Deux.**_

_I would ask her to tell me that story over and over again. But sadly, even the most beautiful dances must come to an end. In my opinion, theirs ended...only too soon. Daddy was taken away from Mama, one week into her pregnancy. She had shared one last dance with him, in the confines of her bedroom; one last dance, which had given her a beautiful baby girl. That's what she told me._

_I never met my father, but I always dreamed that if I ever met someone that I could possibly be happy with for the rest of my life...that he'd be someone like the man my mother told stories of._

_I had danced with my mother from four to five in the living room; her eyes would always hide traces of unshed tears, but at the time...I hadn't realized how much it hurt her to remember. As I got older, she hid it better and better. I took up ballet at six years old, in a beginner's class, age's five to eight. I continued ballet until I reached eleven...my mother fell ill...and I realized how much I had brought back to her. I realized...how many pains...I had let take her over. She had been hiding all that pain for so many years. I put those toe shoes in my dresser drawer, and forgot about them. Instead, I took up hip-hop, to get my mind off of everything._

_I didn't care who I danced with anymore, or what I danced, or how I danced...I just...didn't want to see Mama hurt anymore...so...as long as I didn't dance ballet...it was fine._

_Then...at fifteen...I was forced to stop dancing all together. I was dragged down a well that took me five hundred years to the past by a demon called Mistress Centipede. I hate bugs, and throughout my travels, spiders had moved from the third least favorite bug, to my number one. I despise spiders; request no acts of kindness from me if I see one, because I will kill it._

_I met many colorful people in my travels through the Edo Period of Japan. Inuyasha, the brash, foul-mouthed, rude, selfish, kind, loving and brave Inu Hanyou, was the first I met. Then Shippou, the cutest little fox kit, with the warmest smile and most protective instincts I had ever know a child to have. Miroku and Sango were next; Miroku was a perverted, wise, kind-hearted, humorous young priest...no, not holy, I refuse to believe him a holy priest. No holy priest can have such dirty thoughts. Sango was a demon slayer, with a heart of gold, she was the level headed, mature, reasonable and strongest woman I had ever met. She was my sister, Miroku was my brother, Shippou was my son, and Inuyasha was my...no...he was never mine._

_A few others, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, an Inu Taiyoukai with the killer looks; seriously, cold, silent, deadly, and godly to boot. He could kill someone with his looks as bait, not that he'd need to, or would sink that low. Then there was Kouga and Ayame, two wolf demons, a prince and princess. Kouga was a little obsessive and overly protective of me, and though he constantly claimed me to be his woman, I did not belong to him. Those proclamations caused problems between me and Ayame too, being the fact that she said he was her fiancé, and that he belong to her and only her. Quite frankly, I didn't care for him in that manner. The other member was a two-tailed fire neko, Kilala; the demon companion of Sango, who was also the fluff pillow that Shippou cuddled and played with._

_We all traveled together, having met in different and unique ways, but all for the same reason. We wanted to bring Naraku down. He had cursed Miroku's grandfather with a cursed wind tunnel that grew larger little by little, until the day he would be sucked in himself. Sango's Village of Demon Slayers had been massacred by Naraku and her brother had been turned into his own personal puppet; even forced to kill the remaining few Slayers._

_Shippou wasn't really involved with Naraku, rather, two demon thunder brothers killed his parents, and after Inuyasha and I got rid of them, he joined up with us and I kind of took him in as a son._

_Inuyasha had it the worst of all. Five hundred and fifty years in the past from my time, he had fallen in love with a human, and she in love with him. She was the holder of a Jewel, the Shikon no Tama and this jewel could grant any wish, and power times ten. However, she would only be freed of the jewels burden if a pure wish was made, and she told him that she wished for him to turn human, but he wished to be full-fledged Inu Demon. This didn't cause any turmoil in their love or affections though; they still cared deeply for each other._

_Kikyou had one day found a bandit burnt beyond recognition named Onigumo. She took care of him and nursed to the best she could, in a cave hidden well, when he proclaimed his love for her, but was rejected for the young Hanyou, Inuyasha. He let his rage jealousy, and resentment take control of him, attracting lower demons all around, calling them to him. He let them take him, his body, his mind, his soul...but he kept his heart, and his love for Kikyou._

_However, it did make a new demon. Onigumo became the Spider Hanyou Naraku and our worst enemy. We had hunted him for months upon months. I thought it would never end...but then...Four Weeks ago, we had our final battle._

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome stood before Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kouga and Ayame, all of which were waiting beneath a large tree for her and the rest of the group._

"_Miko..."_

"_..." She spoke no words of acknowledgment, and he knew why._

_His eyes traveled to his foolish younger brother, and the Clay Miko Kikyou who stood by his side._

'_Foolish,'_

"_I knew I couldn't trust you, flea bag!"_

"_Kouga," Ayame took hold of his hand and he stopped in his advances towards the irked InuYasha._

"_Shut up you mangy wolf, you don't know what you're talkin' about!"_

"_Don't I though? You ran off to be with your __**dead**__ lover, leaving Kagome alone. Kikyou is dead! Has been for FIFTY YEARS! She's a shell...nothing more!"_

_Inuyasha growled before charging forward, his Tetsusaiga exposed in all its glory._

"_Inuyasha! SIT!"_

"_DAMN IT WENCH, STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT!"_

"_Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke lowly, his voice sent chills down Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Kagura's spines. "Cease this childish behavior. We have more pressing matters." He turned his molten orbs to the dark shadows hovering in the distance._

"_...what is that?" Kagome spoke for the first time since she had arrived with the others. She stood next to Kikyou, looking out at the moving shadow that was making its way towards them._

"_That is Naraku." Kagura answered._

"_That!" She watched it move closer and closer, a sudden air of suffocation surrounding the group as their surroundings were consumed with Naraku's thick Miasma._

_**-Cough-Cough-Cough-**_

_Kagome was taken into Sesshoumaru's arms and carried away to safety with Kagura close behind; Inuyasha took Kikyou and did the same. Sango and Miroku retreated to higher grounds on Kilala, Kouga and Ayame were quick to follow their example as Naraku appeared before them._

"_Kukuku," He laughed, "My little flower, you seem to have wilted wince I last saw you."_

_Everyone turned to Kagome who glared coldly. She knew she looked like hell; her hair was windswept, so random locks had fallen in randomly wrong places, her cheeks were flushed from earlier tears that had taken their toll on her, and her eyes were red from lack of sleep due to the upcoming battle, this battle. "Careful Naraku, I already plan to kill you; if you keep talking, I'll drag out your death."_

"_The Taiyoukai pup must have taught you that face," He said, referring to the icy cold glare she wore on her face. She wasn't happy, and that was only made more apparent when her Miko energy began seeping out and around her in swirls of dark pink and light silver._

"_Hold your tongue, spider." She said the last word with distaste, as if saying it left a bad taste in her mouth._

"_My oh my,"_

"_Enough talking Naraku!" Inuyasha spoke loudly, annoyed at being ignored._

"_Yes," Sesshoumaru spoke, his eyes concealed his emotions with a similar mask that was always worn upon his facial features; the only proof of annoyance was his clenched fist that was at his blades hilt. "Let us end this on-going game of cat and mouse."_

"_Rather an odd way of putting it..." Naraku looked the group over, his demons hovering high above in the sky, waiting for his orders. He let his eyes settle on Kagura for a moment before smirking cruelly. "I do hope you little mice can prove to be entertaining, I would like to drag this on for a little while at least."_

_That was all that was needed; a moment later, Inuyasha was going after the retreating Naraku with Sesshoumaru close behind. Kagura and Kagome paired up, getting higher in the air to take care of those the others couldn't get close up. Kagura kept the demons at bay with her fan while Kagome would take out the stronger demons with her arrows and Miko energy. Sango was taking care of demons with her Harikotsu; Kilala was flying about, burning the many demons that would get in her way, biting a few, tearing others up. Miroku of course stayed close to Sango, using his wind tunnel to take care of the majority of the land walkers. Ayame and Kouga were working back to back, many wolves mixed in the fight as they managed themselves, taking care of as many as they could get their claws on._

_Kagome glanced around, looking for Kikyou, but found her missing. "Kagura!" She called over the gale winds Kagura was creating. "Where is Kikyou!"_

"_Kikyou?" Kagura asked, pausing in her attacks. She flew her feather about, looking for the other Miko that joined their group. She felt her eyes widen before narrowing into a glare. "Found her,"_

_Kagome looked to where Kagura was, "...no..." Kagome couldn't believe her eyes._

_Kikyou stood across from InuYasha, arrow held high._

"_...looks like she had planned to turn against us this entire time."_

_Kagome frowned, "Take me lower."_

"_What?"_

"_Take me lower!"_

"_Wait, why?"_

"_That fight is mine!" Kagome said with a bite in her voice._

_Kagura looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Nothing I say will talk you out of this..." She lowered her feather and Kagome jumped the rest of the way, moving in front of Inuyasha who looked as if a rigged knife had been dragged across his throat._

"_Kagome, get out of my way, I'll get to you in a moment." Kikyou said coolly, but something tugged at Kagome from inside._

'_...it's against her will...' Kagome stepped forward, "Kikyou, you don't want to do this. You love him...why would you want to kill him..."_

"_...what would you know..."_

"_..." Kagome took another step forward, Inuyasha fought off a demon that got to close, making sure none tried anything on Kagome as she tried getting through to Kikyou. "I know that he loves you very much, and wants nothing more...than to be with you."_

"_...Inu..."_

_Inuyasha turned to the two girls; his eyes widened at the sight of tears being held back in Kikyou's eyes._

"_Kagome...please...please kill me!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened, "I can't do that."_

"_Then I will kill him!"_

"_You aren't weak Kikyou! Are you really going to let Naraku control you!"_

"_..." Kikyou stared at her, eyes wide, fear lacing them. "I can't...control my body."_

_Kagome looked for a shard, but she found none. 'What is controlling―KANNA! She must have taken a bit of Kikyou's...my...soul.'_

"_Kanna!" Kagome called out, facing the emotionless child as she stared the void demon down. "Release her!"_

"_..."_

"_..." Kagome's glare hardened. "Fine," She aimed her arrow and watched as she closed her eyes. 'If I have no other choice,' she fired a purification arrow and watched it hit the mirror, however, rather than being sucked in, it shattered the reflecting glass. Kagome watched as souls drifted from the mirrors broken framing before Kanna fell to her knees in pain. Moments later, Kanna began to crack and Kagome forced herself to watch as the girl stared her in the eyes before shattering completely then disintegrating._

"_Kikyou..." She spoke, turning to her to see how she was doing._

"_I'm fine, thank you." She turned and made her way to a farther spot so that she could help battle the increasing number of Demons._

'_Increasing?' Kagome glanced around and watched the many demons as they continued multiplying from the few before to the hundreds now. "Kagura!" She called, running as Kagura flew lower and let her jump onto her feather once more. "Where are they all coming from...?"_

"_I was wondering myself."_

"_AH!"_

_Kagura and Kagome stopped where they were and looked down to see Miroku on the ground clutching his hand._

_Kagome couldn't believe it, "He wouldn't!"_

_Kagura scoffed, "Of course he would; he's Naraku!"_

"_MIROKU!"_

"_No..." Kagome watched in horror as Sango ran and embraced the frightened monk. "SANGO!" Kagura grabbed hold of Kagome too keep her from doing anything brash, forcing her to watch Miroku and Sango get sucked into a dark void of nothing for the rest of eternity. "..." She said nothing, tears falling from her darkening blue eyes._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Kagura!"_

_The sound of panic in Sesshoumaru's voice pulled Kagome out of her trance immediately, looking up in time to see Kagura get impaled by Naraku's tentacle. Her feather gave out and Kagome fell while Kagura was stuck hovering in the air. She was caught by an enraged Taiyoukai who placed her down before darting forward and jumping up to Kagura before slicing the tentacle and catching her as he descended. Kagura coughed, tears unshed in her crimson eyes, blood dribbling from her lips._

"_Miko, purify this vile thing, and heal her."_

_Kagome nodded as he placed Kagura down before her before charging Naraku once more, Inuyasha and Kikyou next to him; Kikyou kept a large barrier erected around the three, keeping others out, and Naraku in._

_Kagome purified the remainder of the tentacle, then set to work on healing Kagura. She had joined their group a little over six months ago, remaining by Naraku's side while relaying his plans and other valuable information to them. She had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, but refused to acknowledge those feelings as such, and instead, she kept by his side as a worthy follower and ally. They hadn't been able to retrieve her heart, and Kagome knew...if Naraku was killed, Kagura would die too, and as would all of his other creations._

"_You have to live Kagura," Kagome said softly. "Sesshoumaru will not be pleased if you die."_

_Kagura choked out a pained laugh._

"_You'll be okay..."_

_Kagome was saying this for herself too. She had a barrier around herself, well aware that the demons around her were being purified when they attacked the barrier, only serving to make it bigger and stronger. Within the next ten or fifteen minutes, Kagome had a sheen veil of sweat over her brow, and Kagura was healed and asleep. Only a hundred or so demons remained and Kikyou was destroying them easily enough with Kouga and Ayame's help; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were equally drained in energy, but Naraku wasn't doing any better, if anything, he was in worse shape, the barrier still held in place around the three, though it was beginning to flicker._

"_I know..." Kagome ran through her barrier and to Kikyou's, catching her attention, she motioned her over. The two stood on either side of the barrier and placed their hands on it. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared looks and then glanced to the girls, catching their eyes. Within seconds, the barrier was up and the two had jumped from their confines. Quickly, the barrier was replaced and Naraku sealed deep within it, for now. "Naraku, Onigumo, you have done nothing but cause to others, and harm to yourself."_

_Her words caught them all off guard._

"_My foolish little flower, what can you do. You are weak, too weak to take me out, even at my weakest."_

"_No Naraku, I'm not, and I am not your foolish little flower." She let her eyes move past his and to Kikyou's who nodded and removed her hands before stepping back. Kagome closed her eyes and focused her miko energy on the Shikon jewel; being at such close proximity, she easily called out to it, and it simply shot out from his chest cavity, where his heart once used to be. Having destroyed the babies which possessed his heart, he was forced to use the half of the Shiko he had in replacement, even taking Kohaku's shard for himself._

_Now, removing all the shards from his body; there was only one outcome left. His eyes lost life and demons soon began to leak from his flesh as he lost his form as Naraku. Kagome compressed her Miko energy around the demons and watched them as they were quickly destroyed._

"_Kagome," Kikyou stepped over to her. Kagome was trembling, her face pale with the power drainage she had just went through._

"_The jewel..." She reached down, stumbling to the ground as she picked the dark purple half stone up, immediately, the stone turned light pink. She took her's from around her neck and placed the two together in closed hands. They joined and only a few were left._

_A tap on her shoulder drew her attention away from the jewel and to Kouga who stood with a hand extended. She looked into the opened clawed hand and saw two jewel shards lying there innocently; light pink with a bit of blue marring them. She smiled and took the two before adding them to the now completed jewel._

_Ayame smiled, "Kagome,"_

_She held the jewel to Inuyasha, knowing of the wish he'd been fighting for._

"_No...I don't need it where I'm going." Kagome's eyes widened, "I made a promise to Kikyou a long time ago, and it's time I upheld my end of the bargain."_

"_...then...I hope I will be able to see you again, one day."_

"_Yeah; one day soon, you will." Inuyasha smiled, taking Kikyou's hand in his as he waited to see how the time traveling miko he had come to truly love and care for would end her journey through the past._

"_Kouga, Ayame, what about you?"_

"_We will be mating soon, and joining our tribes, as well as rebuilding them. Thank you for the offer, but we'll have to decline."_

_Kagome didn't bother asking Sesshoumaru, knowing he'd never lower himself to making a wish or gaining power through such a cowardly method. He had his arm back anyways; it had grown back a while back, so he was good._

_Shippou had nothing he wanted, fine the way he was. 'So...what then...' She glanced at the hard eyes of Sesshoumaru and knew that there was something she could do for her teacher, brother and confidant. 'Midoriko...is it alright if I make my wish?'_

'_**Speak it child, but choose carefully a pure and selfless wish.'**_

_She hesitated for a moment then smiled, 'I wish for my friends to be happy. More specifically, I wish for Miroku and Sango to move on and be happy together; for Kohaku to be given a second chance, and Kagura...I wish for her heart to be returned, and the life she never got to live to be given.'_

'_**That's a very big wish. You are aware that no wish is selfless, right?'**_

'_Yes, I know. All wishes are derived by desire, and desire is selfish; but...that's okay. Please, make my wish come true.'_

'_**...alright then, I will grant your wish...but consequences will be dealt...later...'**_

_Kagome watched Kagura as she glowed and momentarily hovered in the air before descending gently onto the hard surface. The slow rise and fall of her chest caught the attention of Sesshoumaru who moved to the wind demonesses' side first; picking her up he turned a glance to Kagome who did not return it, merely stared into the jewel in thought._

'_This is it...'_

"_I'm going to go get Shippou." She said, smiling to Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Ayame and Sesshoumaru, she turned and left them standing there. Kagome knew they would be quick to follow, so quickly, she made her way threw the dense forest and the quiet village. Walking towards a hut with a barrier around it, she put it down and walked inside._

"_MAMA!"_

"_Shippou," She smiled, "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah! Uh...where are the others."_

"_Kikyou and Inuyasha will be leaving soon and I would prefer not watching." Shippou nodded in understanding; truthfully, he would rather not watch too._

"_Huh?"_

"_What is it?" Kagome asked, turning to see a blood covered Kilala standing behind her, one paw hanging limply at her side in her small form. "Kilala..." Tears swelled in her eyes as she picked the two-tailed neko up. "Let's go Shippou, Kilala..." She turned around to the elder woman who had watched the exchange with a sad smile._

"_Yea child, take care." Kagome nodded and took the two with her to the well; whispering a goodbye to the friends she was leaving behind and the friends who had left her behind. The dull, colorless jewel sat contently around her neck on the chain it had previously been on. Sitting on the lip of the well, she made sure Shippou was held securely in her arms and Kilala was comfortable but still locked in her arms. She knew nothing was waiting for her on the other side of the well. Naraku had taken care of her family, sending a lower class demon down with her last time when she had traveled last time. The demon had killed her mother, grandfather and injured her brother horribly by the time she had gotten there. She had saved her brother, but no longer did her remember her...or anything about her..._

_She jumped, and there her adventures ended, a new step soon to begin...a new dance..._

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_It's over now..._

_Over..._

**-x-x-x-**

**(A Year Later)**

Kagome walked out of her house and paused, the feel of a powerful demon caught her attention. Aside from Kilala and Shippou, it was the first she'd felt since her time traveling adventures down the well. She was sixteen now, soon to be turning seventeen, and quite frankly, she wasn't looking forward to it. College at Japan's University of History, woo~... She felt another strong demon with the first, and a weaker, but still strong demon, with the two. _'Great,' _she thought to herself. She wore a pair of jeans and an off shoulder canary yellow blouse with white flip flops on her feet. _'Looks like I'll be late for registrations,' _She smiled, fingering the gray scale jewel that hung around her neck. _'Sounds like fun,'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review! SANKYU!**

_**~PREVIEW~**_

_Dark Blue eyes connected with Scarlet, 'No...'_

"_It's something I do in my free time,"_

"_Not anymore."_

"_NO! I WOULDN'T THEN, I WON'T NOW!"_

'_What's wrong with me...?'_

"_Did I even agree to this?"_

"_Take care,"_

"_**Mother...please...dance with me...one more time..."**_


	2. Valse Du Désir

_**Pas De Deux Hip Hop!**_

**Summary:** After finishing her duties in the past and saying goodbye to her friends, Kagome takes up her childhood hobby, dancing, to keep herself occupied and active. Wanting to help his sister pursue this activity, Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to Germany with him and enrolls her into Kinkan Academy's ballet school. Registered into Neko-sensei's class, Kagome meets the _'Main Characters'_ of Drosselmeyer's story! Not having done ballet since six, how will Kagome survive the class? Especially when she's become more used to hip hop over the years; and what is this faint warmth she feels upon her arrival? And what will happen if Kagome meets the believed to be deceased Drosselmeyer? The jewel's unresponsive shell is glowing brightly again, only instead of pink, it's red, and it's causing nothing but problems for her.

**Anime:** InuYasha/Princess Tutu

**Pairing:** Kagome/Fakir – Rue/Mytho

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rated:** M

_**Valse Du Désir**_

**(Waltz of Longing)**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_A moment becomes a precious memory, and a memory becomes a precious dream that remains with you forever; and yet, it is unreachable, and unattainable, once this moment has happened. Unreachable, for once a moment happens, it will never happen the same way again; and unattainable, for once it happens, you wish for it more and more with all your heart; the precious moments that make up your dreams._

_**-x-x-x-**_

Kagome felt their arrival before she saw them; her eyes widened at the feel of a clawed hand on her shoulder, delicate fingers squeezed only so lightly. Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists. "Get your hand OFF OF ME!" She turned quickly and batted them away before jumping back. Something that wasn't particularly easy to do in flip-flop's, but what the hell, she can defy the laws of physics and travel through time, so why not, flip-flop hopping sounds easier anyways. She landed easily enough in her fighting stance, but the flip-flop's thong between her toes dug in and caused her to wince. _'No, not easier; I never got hurt jumping through the well...'_

"Kagome?"

She jumped at the warm feminine voice and looked up; her dark blue eyes connected with scarlet, _'No...'_ Kagome stepped back and froze at the sudden feel of someone behind her. The aura of which was fiercely familiar.

"Miko,"

Tears swelled in her eyes and she turned to see...a little girl looking to be three years old, with white wavy hair and scarlet red eyes. "...S-Sesshoumaru..." She let her eyes travel up to the man holding the little girl. He stared at her coolly. The two kept the staring contest going for about two minutes before he smirked and held the little girl eye level with her. Kagome couldn't help the twitch; the child was just so cute! Her eyes watered as she smiled calmingly at the little girl and took her from Sesshoumaru who would have rolled his eyes at her odd antics, if it not for his detached and impervious personality. "Then..." She turned back to the other and looked the woman over carefully.

She was obviously the mother of the little girl, with the similar facial features, and eye color. She had long jet black hair that fell past her hip's, parted in the middle towards her waist by two red ribbon-like ponytails that kept the hair from getting tangled or in the way of whatever she happened to be doing. Her bangs were layered; beautifully framing her face and scarlet eyes. She was a few inches taller than Kagome, standing at about 5'6" where Kagome was 5'1". She wore a beautiful robe of silk in maroon, silver and white intertwined, colors of Sesshoumaru's own kin, over a white and black Yukata with the crescent moon emblem hanging around her neck on a thin silver chain.

"_It is..." _Kagome said softly, her eyes brightening with the knowledge of whom these two were, and who the child obviously belonged to. "Kagura!" She cried out as she enveloped the older and much more profound beauty before her in a one arm hug, still holding the little girl in her arms. It was actually funny for the demon lord to see, for the demon child Kagome held loved her mother dearly, and when Kagome hugged Kagura, the little girl wanted to do the same, and so she hugged her too.

Kagura laughed melodiously, returning both hugs. "Kagome, I am so happy to see you again."

"Yes, it's great to see you too," She turned around and looked into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, smiling, "Both of you,"

"You mean all three of us," Kagura corrected.

"Ah! Yes," Kagome looked to the little girl who looked back at her, still holding onto her mother. She let go of her mother and grabbed Kagome's cheeks.

"Miko!" She said cutely, a smile plastered on her small pouty petal pink lips.

"Ano..." Kagome sweat dropped, "Definitely Sesshoumaru's daughter..." She turned to a smirking Sesshoumaru, "What is her name?"

"Amaterasu Rui Taisho," He answered; walking up to the three where he placed his hand in front of Amaterasu. She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his wrist. He lifted his hand with her holding on tightly.

Kagome's eyes widened as the little demon held on until he was holding her in his own arms.

"She's got a strong grip."

"Yes," Kagura laughed lightly, "That too is like her father. Once she set's her eyes on something, she doesn't let go till it's hers."

"I just happen to be her favorite." Sesshoumaru said with a roguish grin.

Kagome's eyes widened at the facetious remark.

"Who say's!" Kagura asked, walking up to him, eye's staring him down.

"I say. Do you dare oppose my word?"

"I dare oppose you!"

Sesshoumaru frowned and pulled her closer in with his free hand. Another grin escaped him and he leaned forward and kissed him.

_**~CLICK~SNAP~**_

"**..."**

The two pulled away and turned to see Kagome holding a lime green CyberShot camera with a large grin on her face.

"Kodak moment," She said simply.

"Miko..." Sesshoumaru growled out warningly. It was then she realized he was dressed as a...human. Albeit, a rich human, but still. He wore a black business suit and gold tie tucked into a black vest, over a white long sleeved button up dress shirt. A pair of leather black dress shoes was worn on his feet and his long silver/white hair was worn in a long braid to his ankles.

"You look..."

"Don't even," He stopped her, his eyes narrowing. His ears were like human, and his claws weren't nearly as deadly as they were in the past, and he had no facial markings like before.

"Right, right, sorry; why don't you come in, all of you. Shippou is at school right now, so..."

"We came to see you, Kagome." Kagura said, following Kagome in with Sesshoumaru's arm wound around her waist, holding his and her daughter firmly in his other arm.

They entered the shrine and Kagome led them to the living room. Kagura's eyes were drawn to a duffle bag with dance clothes and pictures lining the wall of Kagome as a child with toe shoes on, cute ballet outfits and one large picture that was surrounded by multiple smaller framed pictures was especially eye-catching. Kagome was dressed in a baby blue and white tricot leotard attached with a glitter baby blue organdy skirt with a gathered crisscross overlay detail and a feather hem. She was about six years old, a pair of baby blue toe shoes on, one leg stretched straight out to the back while turned out and keeping the upper body straight and lifted. One arm was stretched out to the front in an open position.

"Kagome...is that you?"

Kagome looked to the picture on the wall. _'Mm, that was me at my first stage performance. That is the Arabesque position, when I was Odette in Swan Lake.'_ At that time, her hair was only to her shoulders, but was up in a tight bun with a feather tiara on her head.

"Yeah, I used to do ballet."

"Used to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Mm, it's not important. I just don't anymore. I did however take up Hip Hop at eleven, when I stopped taking ballet."

"Why did you stop?" Kagura asked, sitting down on the couch with Sesshoumaru. Amaterasu was placed on the ground and allowed to roam the living room under the watchful eyes of her parents and Kagome.

"..." Kagome sighed; somehow she had been pulled into a life story session. She told of how her mother had met her father dancing; how when her father died, she stopped dancing, but she had picked it up. She told them of how her mother had hid the pain of the haunting memories behind fake smiles and false words of encouragement, in hopes that she wouldn't discourage her daughter. Kagome recited this as if it no longer mattered, but it pulled at her heart, and stung her eyes with tears she refused to shed. Kagome told how her mother had fallen ill...and Kagome told how she had placed those toe shoes away, never to be used again. "Mother had regained her health weeks after, but it still tour at her. I took up dancing Hip Hop so that I could get my mind off of Ballet, but it helped little. However, fate would have it, that after four years of Hip Hop, I would be sent to a time not my own. I'm sure I don't need to retell adventures that you yourselves were apart of. When I got back a year ago, I took up Hip Hop again, and I've been dancing it since."

Sesshoumaru looked her over; her eyes had closed during the story and her fists were clutched together tightly, her fingers intertwined in her lap.

"So you dance Hip Hop?" He questioned.

"It's something I do in my free time," She answered.

"I see, and do you dance Ballet?"

"I've already answered that," She said coolly. "Not anymore."

"..."

Kagura placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's, "Ah, anyway, Kagome. We came to see how you had been faring since the battle."

"Good," Kagome answered, "Shippou goes to a public academy near by for elementary to high school. Kilala is with him, though she mostly stays in the trees outside the school in order to keep an eye on him."

"He goes to a public academy?" Kagura asked in surprise.

"Mm, yeah. I had a concealment spelt placed on him after our first month home. It took me a while to make one, but as long as he keeps it on, he's fine."

"_**Mama! I'm home! Where are they, where are they!"**_

Kagome turned as the door was suddenly throne open; a stumbling Shippou ran inside as he tripped in his attempts to throw his shoes off and ran at the same time.

"Shippou, multitasking is usually done with compatible actions. Running and removing shoes are not compatible actions." She said, sigh with a smile as her son sat down on the floor and properly removed his shoes before placing them in the corner and running into the living room where Sesshoumaru was the first to intercept his excitement. Shippou jumped into the arms of the mighty dog ruler and smiled when a hand ruffled his loose hair.

"Shippou, where is your bow?"

"Huh?" He side glanced at the loose hair in Sesshoumaru's hands and laughed nervously. "You see, this girl at school was getting teased, and all though I wanted to barbeque the twerp messing her, you told me not to use my magic. So, I just got a teacher, and he was suspended for the next three days, and he has detention all next week too."

"What did he do to get in that much trouble?" Kagome asked.

"He pushed her down the stairs, though, he hadn't mean too, I knew that much, but he still did. He was picking on her, and he started poking her and such when she lost her balance in her attempts to get away from him. I got her, but her hand had hit the railing pretty hard. I only managed to keep her from the hard landing or hitting her head, she twisted her wrist and she was crying because it hurt to move. The teachers weren't paying attention to her, so I wrapped it with my ribbon to keep it from moving too much. So...yeah, that's where it is."

Kagome could only stare at her son before chuckling. "That was brave of you, and sweet too. Do you like her?"

He blushed and frowned, "That's not fair!"

She laughed, "What, that you can't tell her?"

He looked away.

"Shippou, you can tell the person you fall in love with, but make sure, that you tell her, when the time is right. Don't rush in with something as big as, _'I'm a demon fire fox'_. Be smart and careful."

He nodded, climbing out of Sesshoumaru's lap; he was still small, though now he actually looked to be five years old instead of three, but he was growing fast, but still, she knew he would always age slower than any normal human. He gave a hug to Kagura, then his mother before sitting on the couch next to Kagome. He hadn't noticed the scarlet eyes watching him until he felt someone tug on his school uniform. He looked down and stared in surprise when a little girl held her arms out for a hug.

"She's jealous Shippou. You gave her mommy and daddy a hug, but not her."

His eyes widened and he looked at the two demons across from him. Another tug and he looked back to the girl and hugged her. He moved to release her, only to find she didn't let go. He pulled back and she held on as her body was pulled into his lap with his movement.

"Fox!"

Kagome laughed, "Her name is Amaterasu Rui Taisho. Oh, I just realized, her name...her initials..." She laughed, "Sesshoumaru and Kagura's very own A.R.T; the creation of love and a night alone." She laughed at the blush on Kagura's cheeks.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru warned.

"I was playing," She said as she waved her hands in front of her.

The group continued to chat as Kilala came in a few hours later while they were talking. Shippou was laughing at something Sesshoumaru said, a sleeping Amaterasu in his arms.

It was around eight thirty when Kagura stood and stretched. She moved forward and picked up her daughter before turning to her love, "I'll wait outside for you." She said, motioning Shippou to follow.

Kagome frowned as the three left, leaving her, Sesshoumaru and Kilala who was asleep in her own lap now. "What is it?"

"I want you to take up Ballet again," He said, not beating around any bushes.

Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened, "NO! I WOULDN'T THEN, I WON'T NOW!" Her cheeks flushed with anger and hurt as tears from past memories resurfaced. She clenched her eyes shut as her arms wrapped tightly and securely around her waist and her hands gripped her arms tightly.

"Kagome, listen to me!"

Her eyes snapped open at the stern voice. The command was obvious in his tone.

"You are obviously hurting with the memory of your family, and Ballet obviously meant a lot to you. I want you to dance Kagome. Please, think about it. When were you most happy?" He stood up and pulled a card out of his pocket. "Call me when you decide."

"..." Kagome watched him leave and a few minutes later, Shippou came back inside.

The two ate dinner and prepared themselves for bed, but while Shippou went to sleep, Kagome had stayed up in her room thinking. _'Mom...'_

She closed her eyes and let herself be taken to a dream long since forgotten.

_**-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

_At six years, Kagome ran into her mothers arms at the end of her first performance. A bouquet of Casablanca flowers were in hand._

"_Kagome, you were beautiful up there!"_

_Kagome smiled happily as her mother hugged her tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Really! Are you really proud mama?" She asked._

"_Oh, Kagome, I'm always proud of you, you're my daughter, and no matter what you do, I will always love you, and forever be proud of you." Her mother placed a hand on her head, "I don't think there is anything you could do that would ever make me dishonored to have you as a daughter. I'm positive, that you are my perfect princess, forever and always."_

"_Forever...forever and always..."_

_**-x-x-x-End-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-**_

'_What's wrong with me...?' _Kagome sighed, _'I can't believe I'm even considering this.'_

**-x-x-x-**

It wasn't even a week later that Kagome found herself on a plane with her duffle bag above her and some random man sitting next to her.

"Did I even agree to this?"

She frowned and looked out the window of the plane.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Twenty Minutes Ago)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Mama! Mama, please come home safely!"_

_Kagome smiled, but her left eye twitched, "Of course I will; uh, Sesshoumaru...where am I going? I said I would take a look at the school you wanted me to attend when I asked you about the details...but I never said anything about a plane ride..."_

"_You said you would take a look at the school, so I'm sending you to the school."_

"_...and...where exactly is this school?"_

"_Germany."_

"_...and you assume that I can speak German?"_

"_You don't need to worry about the language. It's the last thing you'll be worrying about there."_

_Kagome frowned at the air of mystery hidden behind his words. Kilala sat on her shoulder; apparently the two-tailed fire neko had decided to join her. "Keep Shippou safe while I'm gone." She said sternly to Sesshoumaru who gave into temptation and rolled his eyes._

"_I'm well capable of caring for the kit Miko, now go."_

"_Yeah, yeah." She sighed, grabbing her bags and duffle._

"_Take care," Kagura said; Amaterasu waved cutely at her._

"_Bai-bai Miko!"_

_Kagome sighed, "Mah, mah; when I get back, she had better know my name!" She pouted, glaring at Sesshoumaru. She left with her bags and departed onto the plane as her bags were taken up the lift to the baggage area._

**-x-x-x-**

**(Present)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched the ground grow farther away as they began take off into the air.

'_Mother...please...dance with me...one more time...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: There it is guys & gals! The next chapter! Review and I'll update again soon! SANKYU! ^_^''**

_**~PREVIEW~**_

"_So this is Germany...? It's cold..."_

'_Is this normal!'_

"_I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD!"_

'_What...what is...this...?'_

"_Valse Des Ailes Brisées...won't you...dance with me?"_

"_No..."_

"_I want to dance...I have missed it so much...I have..."_

'_Who...are you?'_

"_**I don't know what to do...mother..."**_


	3. Valse de Perplexité

_**Pas De Deux Hip Hop!**_

**Summary:** After finishing her duties in the past and saying goodbye to her friends, Kagome takes up her childhood hobby, dancing, to keep herself occupied and active. Wanting to help his sister pursue this activity, Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to Germany with him and enrolls her into Kinkan Academy's ballet school. Registered into Neko-sensei's class, Kagome meets the _'Main Characters'_ of Drosselmeyer's story! Not having done ballet since six, how will Kagome survive the class? Especially when she's become more used to hip hop over the years; and what is this faint warmth she feels upon her arrival? And what will happen if Kagome meets the believed to be deceased Drosselmeyer? The jewel's unresponsive shell is glowing brightly again, only instead of pink, it's red, and it's causing nothing but problems for her.

**Anime:** InuYasha/Princess Tutu

**Pairing:** Kagome/Fakir – Rue/Mytho

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rated:** M

_**Valse de Perplexité**_

**(Waltz of Perplexity)**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_A Ballet's image of perfection is fashioned amid a milieu of wracked bodies, fevered imaginations, Balkan intrigue and sulfurous hatreds where anything is likely, and dancers know it._

Kagome took her first step off the plane, the cold air biting at her skin. She walked to the terminal and watched the luggage as it slowly began its decent. She watched as the multi-colored luggage circled about before catching sight of hers and grabbing hold of the handle. She dragged it from the conveyer, taking her duffle bag before taking her bags and leaving outside.

"So this is Germany...? It's cold..." She lugged her duffle strap over her shoulder before walking to the street side with her luggage trailing behind her on wheels. She held her hand out and a cab pulled up alongside curb before her. An older gentleman got out and smiled lightly at her.

"Brauchen Sie Hilfe mit den Tashen?" _(Needing help with those bags?)_

"..." Kagome wracked her brain for any possible translation of whatever he'd said. Finding none, she watched him laugh a little and move to take her bags, her hands tightening around the grips noticeably. He opened his trunk and ushered for her bags, but she lifted them herself and placed them within the trunk of the cab before watching him close it up and climbing into the backseat. She pulled out the address that Sesshoumaru had given her and handed it to the driver when he got in.

"Bist du sicher? " _(You Sure?)_

"Um...please take me to that address..."

"...äh...was auch immer; es ist deine eigene Schuld, wenn Sie nicht zurückkomme." _(...eh...whatever; it's your own fault if you don't come back.) _"Nicht, dass du verstehst, was ich sage; dummen Touristen." _(Not that you understand what I'm saying. Stupid tourists.)_

'_I just know he's talking about me...'_ She wanted to hit him, but verdicts in; she couldn't speak or understand German. The three languages she could speak were Japanese, French due to her earlier years in Ballet, and very little English. The drive was short, with the every so often glance from the driver through the mirror and mumble under his breath. The cab pulled to a stop in front of large, tall, stone walls of dark gray and black interlaced.

He muttered something as he opened the door for her and let her out. In choppy English he said to her, "Yu need lurck finding entrance to dark walls."

Speaking English was easy enough, but she knew very limited words. "...I need...luck?"

"Yees, no one get in...No one come out." He took the money she held out and left her standing in the falling snow before a building of stone with no apparent entrance.

She walked around the stone walls multiple times, finding many gates, but gates built of stone. She leaned against one of the walls and sighed, "There really is no entrance." The jewel around her neck lit up a red glow and she couldn't help but frown, moving closer to the gate, she stood and the jewel got brighter. "Midoriko?"

'_**The consequences I spoke of once ago have started to come into play. A new chapter is about to start, child. This one however, has few outcomes, most sad, hardly any with blissful endings. Are you prepared?'**_

"Sesshoumaru knew?"

'_**No, he did however know something wasn't right here. He could not get through, so...'**_

"He sent me."

'_**Because, you have proven capable of breaking through barriers,'**_

"I guess..."

'_**This is also the punishment you receive for an impure wish.'**_

"...fine..." She walked up and placed her hand on the stone wall gate that brightened her jewel the most.

'_**I should mention this before you enter...'**_

"Hm?" Too late to remove her hand, something pulled her through, an invisible force with no solid form. She fell to the ground as she lost her balance upon exiting the wall. "Ouch; what were you going to tell me?"

'_**...'**_

"Hmm?" She looked down and saw the gym fade grayscale before brightening red again. "Midoriko? What was that about? You faded gray again, I thought you'd left again."

'_**...'**_

"Hellooo~?" She called out lightly, "You there?"

'_**...'**_

'_Is it possible that she no longer resides in the jewel? Ah, maybe that's what she was going to tell me, that she can't enter in here with me, but then...why is it red?' _Kagome looked up and stared about. Standing, she grabbed her luggage and duffle bag before walking down the bare street, about five minutes before people and animals started coming into sight. Her eyes widening in shock and surprised wonder. "Is this normal?" She looked around and noted the oddities; a dog in a waitress's dress, a few gophers playing hopscotch, a squirrel wearing what looked like a school dress in light gray with a white V front with a high collar and blue lining the skirt with a light gray trim and light gray long sleeved dress-jacket with the same blue lining the dress-jacket and sleeves with the same light gray trim. The shoes were black with white socks in a spike flare around the ankle. Mind you, there were humans too...but...the animals..._'I've seen animal like demons, this isn't much different, this...' _She frowned, not feeling any demons around, anywhere. _'They are just animals...how...'_

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi!"

Kagome turned and jumped, a dark gray cat wearing a green V-neck long sleeved top and black footed tights with white socks and canvas white ballet slippers. His ears twitched and he gave, or tried to give, what she thought was a charming smile.

"I'm pleased to welcome you to Royal Crown Academy. School of the arts; dance, theater, music, art and singing...we wish to welcome you."

"Th-thank you?"

"Please, don't be so shy. Shall we head to registration? I would love to show you around the Academy. Being the dancer you used to be, I'm sure I don't need to test your level of skill, but being fair, I will have to. I hadn't expected a dancer of your criterion to be dressed so...we'll let dance decide the person, shall we. Please, this way."

Kagome frowned, looking down at what she wore; a pair of Kos-usa Black and White Tie-Dye Tassle Cargo Pants, a white bandeau around her chest and a Funky Diva Black Hoodie Jacket was worn over that. One her feet were a pair of Sansha Unisex "Hi-Step" Dance Sneakers in black and her hair was worn in a braided twist. _'What's wrong with my clothes?' _She glared, _'And since when could I understand Germany!'_

"Miss. Higurashi, please keep up." He called a few feet away.

"Ah, right!" She followed after the...cat...person...thing, "Sir? What do I call you?"

"Silly question my dear, you call me what everyone calls me; Neko-Sensei."

"..." She felt a headache form. _'Of course, he's a cat!'_ She smiled anyways, "Neko-Sensei, what did you mean by _'shall we head to registration'_?"

"To sign you up at Royal Crown Academy, my dear, what else could I have meant?"

"...Wait, but I'm just here checking out the school, I haven't decided whether or not I will attend yet!"

"Of course you'll attend, Royal Crown Academy is the only school you can join around here."

**"I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD!"** She shouted, drawing in many looks from multiple students of the school she assumed she would be _attending_. She calmed herself down and spoke softer. "I might want to attend school in Japan,"

"..." Neko-Sensei turned with a frown, "Japan?"

"...yeah; one of fifty-two states...if you count Hawaii and Japan..."

"What are you going on about?"

"Uh...nothing," She watched him eye her carefully before turning back and continuing to the school. "...Do we have a library here?"

"Yes, a beautiful library filled to the brim with stories from the beginning."

"The beginning of what?"

"Everything; now, no more questions. We are at the registration office, go along."

He ushered her inside the office and she sighed, knowing full well that she no longer had a choice in joining._ 'Putting that aside, how does anyone not know about Japan? Unless it doesn't exist, which I know it does, obviously; everyone knows of Japan, he must have been raised under a rock. I'm sure if I ask someone else,'_ She walked up to the front desk and the woman looked up.

"How many transfer students do you get from Japan?"

"I'm sorry, where? Is that the town you were born? I've never heard of it."

"...oh, I see. Never mind. Um, I'm new here."

"Alright, your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi, sixteen years old. My birthday is─"

"July, 2nd, 1981; 5'5" 118 lbs. Blood type AB, female...yes, we have your profile already on record. Here is your class schedule and...the key to your room..." She handed a small packet to her and pointed to a map on the wall that had quadrants and numbers. "Your room is in the girl dorm, Quadrant 2, which is the 200's. The girls dorms can be found outside the school gates on the eastern side of town; ask one of the students to show you, or follow them after school. Your room is 222. Class will be starting soon, down the hall, the ballet class for starters will be behind the double doors. Follow the leotards." Kagome had a sweat drop on the back of her head; the woman really could suck the life out of you with her practiced speech and monotone voice.

"Right...thanks."

"..." The woman stared at her, waiting for her to leave.

Kagome sighed, "Could I leave my luggage here while I attend class then come get it after?"

She nodded.

"...thanks."

"..."

Kagome shook her head, leaving the luggage behind the woman's desk before bowing politely and leaving. Kagome made her way down the hall like instructed, twiddling with the jewel around her neck as she pushed the door open with her other hand, her duffle bag still slung over her shoulder. "...sorry I'm late."

"Not at all, I just finished telling the class that you would be joining us. Please," Neko-Sensei moved next to her, "come in."

'_Right, that's not creepy.' _She smiled, "Thank you Neko-Sensei." He purred as she past him and sat her duffle in the corner before sitting cross-legged next to a rather moody boy with thick slightly muddled hair in a black ponytail. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the color, but he wore a black full body long sleeve unitard with a cobalt blue tie front shrug that had elbow length sleeves and a pair of simple black ballet shoes. She made sure no one else was next to her before sinking into a trance, trying to ignore her _teacher_.

"Miss. Higurashi, please come up here and perform a Pas Des Deux wi─"

"Neko-Sensei," She interrupted, "I must refuse,"

"Oh?"

"I won't dance Pas Des Deux with anyone here." She immediately felt eyes on her. "I don't know anyone here, and I'd rather dance solo before trusting some random person to touch me."

"Ah, of course, I was just in a hurry to see you perform the way your mother had in school. I was only a kitten when she had danced on stage, but to see it was breath taking. She was─"

_**~BAM~**_

"...where...did Miss. Higurashi go?" Everyone remained silent, looking at their teacher.

The boy she'd been sitting to opened his eyes, "She left."

**"WHAAAAAT! **MEOOW~" He crawled about on his stomach in circles on the floor.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stormed irritably through the halls, walking past an empty room, she stopped and turned back; entering the room she shut the door and flipped the light on. It was a practice room, a piano, padded floors, stretch beam and so on. She stepped onto the padded flooring and placed her duffle down again; opening the bag, she pulled out an MP3 player that was hooked up to a small set of speakers. The small speakers however got loud, so she made sure that they were only on 10.

The sound of a violin playing softly could be heard, her feet moving in soft rhythm to the instrument as her left foot slid down in front of her, lowering herself to the floor with her other leg beneath her, her hands outstretched before her, crossed at her feet as she leaned forward with grace and touched her toes. Then, with a simple motion, bringing her body around, her foot came back as she rose with her body still bent forward until she was standing; Kagome let her body flow into an upright position when words began to surround her.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

Her legs moved swiftly back and forth, crisscrossing with each step she took before she lifted one leg back and brought her hand out in opposite directions.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

Her heart ached at the memory of her mom dancing, thinking she never got to see it herself. She had in fact caused much heartache dancing the style that she was, and that pained her as well. She brought her arms around with her body before dipping back, her eyes shut with unshed tears.

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go on._

She leaped forward on her toes, legs outstretched, arms, back and head were all leaning away from the forward bound before she landed gracefully with one foot flat and the other on the tip as she balanced and began performing perfectly executed Fouette Turns with her arms in a circle out before her.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

A bout of loneliness touched her as she thought about the others who she no longer was able to speak to, touch or feel. She could no longer embrace Inuyasha, as a lover or friend...and it hurt her most with that realization.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you  
Until the end of time._

She felt a pair of warm hands take careful hold of her from around her waist before she was lifted up until her back was in an arch and her arms and hands hung down; her left leg bent, right leg hanging like her arms. _'What...what is...this...?'_

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears._

She was lowered slowly to the floor as the song came to an end, her mystery partner spun her around once to face him before he faded away. "What...?"

_All of my memories..._

The song ended and she pulled her MP3 from the mini speakers before putting both back in her bag and zipping it back up and walking to the door to leave, glancing back, she looked around for the boy of red who had glowed brightly before vanishing. She saw nothing and left, twiddling the jewel in her fingers once more as she waited for school to end so that she could follow one of the girls to her dorm.

She passed a girl with pink hair in a long braid and headed to the gate to wait. She felt a strange shift in an aura nearby and turned, looking in time to see a beautiful girl with pink hair in a white prima ballerina swan princess costume and white feathers in her hair, a red gym centered on her neck on a necklace, _'This place is like a dance drama with a splash of the supernatural...and unnatural...'_

The girl tiptoed, quite literally, up to her. She smiled a soft and welcoming smile, "Hello there,"

"...hi..."

"May I ask, what it is that ails you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You shouldn't keep your heart bottled up."

"My heart get's me in trouble, often more times then not."

"That is too bad,"

"I guess." Kagome stopped talking, not sure why she was bothering speaking to this girl, though she supposed it was the earnestness in the girls eyes, the genuine curiosity, the naivety, the innocence...

"Valse Des Ailes Brisées..." She held her hand out and moved them about one another before holding one hand out to her, "Won't you...dance with me?"

'_Waltz of Broken Wings?'_ Kagome shook her head, "No..." she turned and left the girl frowning. "I don't care to dance." Kagome said, loud enough that the Pinkette could hear, then going on her way. She had managed to find the building relatively easy, it had a similar sway on the sun window above the door that the Academy had in the dance room.

Walking into the building, she realized she'd forgotten her luggage and would no doubt need to make the trek back to the Academy to get it. "I'll drop my duffle off first." Walking down the halls, counting down rooms till she found 222; she unlocked the door and noted the normal, simple room. "Good, I was afraid it would be some weird pink ballet room."

"Hi!" Kagome turned to see the same pink braided haired girl from before standing cheerfully across from her. She had her hand on the door that led to the staircase, probably going upstairs to her own room.

"Hey,"

"I'm Ahiru, what's your name?"

"Kagome, you...were in class, weren't you?"

"Ah! Yeah! I wasn't paying very close attention though. I'm kind of an airhead; I space out a lot and get yelled at a lot too for it. Neko-Sensei is always yelling at me because I get so easily distracted. Actually, Fakir scolds me too, and Miss. Rue sometimes tells me I should pay better attention. Ah, I'm babbling on a lot, sorry! You probably don't care about all of that...so...you seemed upset when you left, are you okay? Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't─"

"Hehe...you're funny Little Duck."

"...little...duck? EEEEH!"

Kagome couldn't help laugh at the girl with the strange aura, pink mixed with swirls of red and feathery white wisps.

"I-I-I'm not a d-duck!"

"I didn't say you were, but your name means domesticated duck in Japanese." She cringed a little, _'Oops, I forgot, no one here knows of Japan or Japanese language. It's like they all live in a bubble.'_

"I'm not sure what Japanese is, but I'll assume it's the language from wherever you came from. Is that it?"

"Uh...yes, actually, it is." Kagome smiled, "I should be going now, Little Duck."

"Oh, yeah, you probably think I'm holding you up, huh...?"

"You have confidence troubles, don't you; it isn't so much that you are holding me up, I just need to go get my bag, if you want to though, you can come by later. I'd enjoy the company of a new friend."

"...friend? Really?"

Kagome saw stars light up in her eyes and smiled, _'She's so sweet...and innocent, a little naïve though; like a little duckling.' _Kagome shut her door and nodded to the young girl, "Yes, really. I'll see you later Little Duck, and maybe you could show me to the library? I haven't yet gotten a chance to explore."

"Oh yeah, definitely! I go to the library all the time!"

"You like to read?"

"Oh...well, yes...but I never go to read,"

Kagome tilted her head in curiosity. "What then?"

"When I need to find Fakir, he's always in the library."

"A friend I'll assume?"

"...more like and unwilling social contact..." The Pinkette said with a sad underlining.

"I see, give it some time; that might change."

She smiled at that, "I don't think so, but it's a nice thought. I'll let you go Miss. Kagome, bye!" She waved, opening the door her hand was on before running up the steps.

Kagome stared at the door and decided she'd explore the area on the weekend, if they had one. Turning, she walked down the hall again, out of the building and back to the front office. "Thank you for holding my luggage," she said, grabbing the luggage by the grip.

"..."

Kagome no longer waited for an answer, now leaving the room without expecting such a thing. "Have a good day," She said before passing through the doors.

Kagome walked back, this time with the rest of the female student population of Quadrant 2. She made her way to her room and once more unlocked the door. Noticing that all of the girls merely walked into their rooms, she figured that the trust in this _Land of Ballet _was pretty much unlimited. _'Forgive me if I keep a bit of normalcy in my life...and lock my door for fear of some sort of incident.' _She walked inside her room and sat her luggage against the wall.

Looking at the luggage, she sighed and laid it down before unzipping it and picking up the first outfit she had laid out on many other articles of clothing. It was a black halter leotard dress with adjustable front drawstrings and a flattering princess seam; a dramatic dip-back and attached flowing chiffon skirt completed the elegant look. She laid it out on her bed and slipped her shoes of, removing the clothes she wore and placing them on the side table next to her bed, she picked the outfit up and stepped into the leotard before pulling it on and the halter over her head. She picked a pair of her black toe Pointe shoes and slipped them on carefully. She spun and watched the chiffon skirt flare with a gentle sway before falling back against her plain bed.

Kagome thought back to the prima swan ballerina, the similarities in looks with her newest pink haired friend was impeccable, but their confidence, how they held themselves and how they spoke were different in many ways. "She was like a princess...very beautiful..." She let her eyes drift shut and thought about what the girl had said.

**"**_**Valse Des Ailes Brisées..."**_

"It means the Waltz of Broken Wings," She sighed, "Do I really seem like that..."

**"**_**...Won't you...dance with me?"**_

Kagome frowned, "I want to dance...I have missed it so much...I have..."

"_Then dance..."_

Kagome shot up, looking around, she saw in the corner, standing in a princely outfit, glowing red with a look of longing in his eyes. The young boy she'd earlier danced with. His hand held out to her, with one foot in front of the other, the front foot a half steps distance from the back foot with both facing opposite directions. "...dance...?"

_"__If you miss it so much..."_ He stepped gracefully up to her, getting on one knee, his hand held closer to her, his steps were silent, as if it he were weightless; she assumed, since he was transparent that he pretty much was weightless.

Her hand moved without permission; an unconscious longing urged her to take his hand and her foot moved with an ease once pushed to the back of her mind. She let her foot lift a little, sliding against the ground before tiptoeing with him in an intricate display of grace and poise. _'I've missed this...'_ His hands were on her hips, holding her as she spun a slow pace before his hands slid up, moving along her arms in a mesmerizing dance of two. "Who...are you?"

_"__I am the feeling of longing; the prolonged and unfulfilled desire and need inside your heart. I am the earnest, deep and passionate, yearning, hunger and thirst you feel when you dance, when you are held, when you are loved; the feeling of unquenchable desire for something or someone out of reach or an uncompleted dream or wish."_

"Why are you here?"

_"__You are full of desire; heartfelt longing...you crave friends, family and the feeling of being needed; want tenderness and touch, and you thrive for the feeling of love."_ He turned her about into an arabesque position, and leaned forward so that his chin hovered just above his shoulder and his lips a breaths space away from her ear. "_Let me stay with you."_

_'__For as long as possible...let me keep this...'_

"It's you..."

Kagome turned and saw the prima swan princess ballerina, backing up, the glowing male behind her wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "What do you want?"

"That feeling belongs to someone, I need to return him to his rightful─"

_"__No,"_

"What...?" The Pinkette princess stared in slight surprise at the red glowing emotion of Longing that held Kagome close to him.

_"__I am not yet ready to return to him. I need to stay here until she is ready."_

"But..."

_"__No more, leave. You are unwanted here!"_

Kagome was confused, what was going on, and how did they know each other. Where was his rightful home? Why was she trying to return him when he had left? Did he leave?

"I must return you to the prince's heart."

_"__He isn't ready for me to return."_ He moved his arms so that one came over Kagome's chest and the other around her waist, pulling her against his chest; she was surprised to feel warmth radiating from the emotion.

"Kagome, please see reason with him. He is the emotion of the Prince, and without that emotion, his heart will remain incomplete."

"I...I,"

_"__Let me stay with you."_ He repeated his earlier statement.

Kagome felt her heart clench. "I want...him to stay...a while longer." Newfound determination burned brightly within her eyes.

"...if I cannot change your minds...I will not force you, but I will not give up! I will return to try again, and you will need to go back to the prince's heart!" She twirled and a whirl of flower petals appeared around her before she disappeared. Kagome leaned against the emotion, _"__I don't know what to do...mother..."_ Kagome's voice came out as a whisper, her words heart wrenching to any who could hear. She could only wonder if what she did was right, or if she should have let the Prima Swan Ballerina take the feeling away from her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long wait! ^_^'' I will be updating a list that I wanted to update, but couldn't decide which to do first, so Bishonen'sFoxyMiko put them in her own order! So, next up is A Heart's Wind Barricade! Slayers/InuYasha! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review, SANKYU!**

_**~PREVIEW~**_

"_Am I being selfish...keeping you with me?"_

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PRINCE!"_

"_Little Duck, what's wrong?"_

"_This isn't your library, so back off!"_

'_My heart aches...so much...'_

"_What do you mean I'm in your way?"_

"_Ah, leave Little Duck alone!"_

'_So that's...Fakir...'_

**"**_**I HATE HER! Mother...why is she doing this to me!"**_


	4. Valse de Douleur

_**Pas De Deux Hip Hop!**_

**Summary:** After finishing her duties in the past and saying goodbye to her friends, Kagome takes up her childhood hobby, dancing, to keep herself occupied and active. Wanting to help his sister pursue this activity, Sesshoumaru takes Kagome to Germany with him and enrolls her into Kinkan Academy's ballet school. Registered into Neko-sensei's class, Kagome meets the _'Main Characters'_ of Drosselmeyer's story! Not having done ballet since six, how will Kagome survive the class? Especially when she's become more used to hip hop over the years; and what is this faint warmth she feels upon her arrival? And what will happen if Kagome meets the believed to be deceased Drosselmeyer? The jewel's unresponsive shell is glowing brightly again, only instead of pink, it's red, and it's causing nothing but problems for her.

**Anime:** InuYasha/Princess Tutu

**Pairing:** Kagome/Fakir – Rue/Mytho

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rated:** M

_**Valse de Douleur**_

**(Waltz of Sorrow)**

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Love is when you shed a tear and still want him, it's when he ignores you and you still love him, it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you, when all you really do is cry._

Kagome looked out from her window, watching the birds overhead as they flew in the cool of the morning light. In the background, she could hear her MP3 playing softly.

She glanced back at her bed and glared. It wasn't fair that she should find something warm, since InuYasha...and...have it taken from her only a few minutes after discovering it. She had Shippou, yes, and Sesshoumaru and Kagura had returned to her, with a beautiful baby girl, might she add...but it wasn't the same. She listened to the song and moved closer to the center of her room, her arms moved gently around her waist, and as she felt tears sting at her eyes, she started to sway, gently, rhythmically, sorrowfully...

_If I tell you,_

_Will you listen?_

_Will you stay?_

_Will you be here forever?_

_Never go away?_

Her hands gently graced one another as she preformed an Adagio, her body moving fluidly with the music and her arms and hands outstretched gracefully, as if she were dancing on clouds.

_Never thought things would change,_

_Hold me tight,_

_Please don't say again,_

_That you have to go,_

Her heart pulled as the familiar feel of hands gracing her body lifted her, and held her in his arms with one of her legs extended out and the other bent so that her toe touched the leg of the extended. Slowly, she felt him lower her, and his hands slowly glided up and over her waist, to her arms, lifting them, he guided her into a Pas De Deux, her lithe body molding to his every whim.

_A bitter thought,_

_I had it all,_

_But I just let it go,_

_Oh, this silence,_

_It's so violent,_

_Since you're gone,_

She felt him step away and take hold of her hand, and with a long forgotten ease, she stepped with poise upon her toes and let him pull her with him with each balanced stride she took. He charmingly, pulling her up against him; lifting her once more before placing her down on toe tip and leading her into a pirouette.

_All my thoughts are with you forever,_

_Until the day we'll be back together,_

_I will be waiting for you,_

Her tears were falling, she could feel them now; it was the knowledge, that even if she were to wait, InuYasha had long since gone to hell with Kikyou, and that meant that she was to remain alone herself.

_**~KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK~**_

Kagome jumped and turned to the door, she felt the hands of her glowing red dancer wrap protectively around her before they faded unhurriedly against her flesh. Walking to the door, she looked at her wardrobe and made sure everything was in order before opening the door. Her pink haired duckling was smiling cheerfully at her. "Hello, Little Duck, and how are you this beautiful morning?"

"I'm good! Did you sleep well, Miss. Kagome?"

"...yes...I guess I did...I'm sure as time passes, it'll be better. I think I'm still trying to adjust to my new living quarters."

"New...you must miss your home."

"I do, but there are worse things then losing your home."

"Like what?"

"Ah, that doesn't matter," Kagome smiled, "Let me get dressed, and I'll be out in a moment!"

"Alright!"

Kagome closed the door and removed the blue silk flowy nightgown that she had been dressed in, and dressed in the girls uniform, grabbing a small shoulder bag, she placed her Sonata Pointe Shoe's inside next to her light blue camisole leotard with the shirred mesh bodice overlay and pinched neckline. One of her opaque white tights were rolled up neatly beside the leotard which lay neatly in her bag beside a georgette wrap skirt in the same light blue. She zipped up her bag, pulled it over her shoulder, slipped on her socks and shoes, then grabbed her key to lock her door behind her.

She stopped at the edge of her bag, taking the now red Shikon from where it lay motionless on her bed; she gazed at the jewel with a sorrow that she had long ago buried inside. _"Am I being selfish...keeping you with me?" _She whispered to herself.

It glowed brightly and the translucent red feeling appeared on the edge of her bed, sitting down before her, _"Do you want me to leave?"_

"No!" She stepped back a bit, her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, she didn't want to be alone, not anymore. Shippou was great, but he was her son, she needed something he couldn't give, and it was something that she hadn't been willing to share with anyone else but InuYasha and now..."Please...don't leave me..."

He brought a hand to her cheeks; standing so that they were pressed close to one another; he placed his other on her waist and pulled her closer to him. _"I won't leave unless you decide that you no longer are in need of me,"_

"..." She watched him fade from before her, his touch vanishing along with him. Walking to the door, she opened it and saw Ahiru standing against the wall on the other side of her door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, had to grab a few things," She pulled the necklace with the Shikon around her neck and closed the door behind her, locking it, than pocketing the key. "Shall we?"

Ahiru nodded, "Yes, let's go to class!"

**-x-x-x-**

Class was easy, relatively so. She did plié's with the other students, toe touché calisthenics and stretches. She found that the class with the crazy cat was after their first break, which was great, she did not want to deal with him just yet, he creeped her out.

Actually, at this current moment she was walking around the courtyard, no one was there. Which was great, she wanted some quiet...which...clearly was something she would have to wait for. She stared in front of her at the prima swan ballerina and frowned, "Why won't you let me be?"

"I must return that heart shard to the Prince─"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PRINCE~!"

"..." The girl twirled a little ways away, watching the red flare of emotion surround the girl, "Please, don't be so unreasonable. This feeling is a very important part of the Prince's heart,"

"You don't listen, do you! I have nothing left; I will not let you take him from me! Not after I finally have something to hold onto!"

"I must─"

"You must return him, so you've said!" Kagome turned and ran away, leaving the Prima princess to watch her as she vanished into the trees.

Kagome slowed down around a lake and cursed aloud; she was acting childishly, not even knowing who this _Prince_ was, or is she was really doing something wrong by keeping the feeling of longing to herself. "I wonder what he's like, this Prince..."

"Prince?"

"Ah!" Kagome turned to see Ahiru walking up to her. "Little Duck, you surprised me!" Kagome smiled, "What are you doing so far out here?" She noticed that the girl seemed a little down, but played it off until she could be sure.

"Oh...I, that is to say...I SAW YOU TAKE OFF AND RUN INTO THE FOREST, QUACK!"

'_...quack?'_ Kagome smiled, and then laughed out softly, "Oh, Little Duck..."

"I was worried, that maybe something was wrong; you looked scared, or maybe...mad...?"

'_She seems genuinely worried, strange girl...'_ Kagome walked up to Ahiru and smiled, "I'm not the only one..."

"Wha─?"

"Little Duck, what's wrong?"

"...I...don't want Miss. Kagome to be sad," Tears began swelling in her eyes, "You have a very sad look in your eyes, and I wish I could do something to help..."

'_She...oh Kami,'_ Kagome moved before she could even make a thought out of what she was doing, and wrapped her arms around the pinkette. _'I didn't realize that I was affecting anyone with my own distress,'_ Kagome pulled back and smiled at the girl who was blushing at the show of friendliness, staring up at Kagome in awe, tears no longer falling, but still lingering. "You are really kind, Ahiru, but the hurt in my heart isn't something I would want to burden you or anyone else with. But believe me when I say, thank you for worrying, it means more than you could ever know." She let go of the Pinkette, "Now, how about you show me that Library?"

"Right! You can also meet Fakir! He is always there, reading books and stu─"

Kagome drowned the pinkette out as she followed the girl, happy that her duck like friend was no longer dwelling on whether or not she was sad or not. For some reason, Kagome found herself not wanting to cause any emotional hurt to the girl. Mind you, she never wanted to cause _anyone _any emotional harm, it was especially true for this girl.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at the library, which was actually cool. It was big, and old...really old.

"Fakir!"

Kagome watched Ahiru run off searching for the owner of the name she was calling out. Thankfully, not many were there to be disturbed. Only one person was in the library, from what Kagome could see, and he was up the steps in a study area, blue hair in a tightly kept style and glasses that held a gleam that successfully hid his eyes.

"I FOUND HIM!"

Kagome, who was watching the boy carefully, as he seemed to be a bit on edge, watched him clench his fists. Ahiru ran up to her with a smile, "Hey, maybe we should keep it down,"

"What, why?"

"..." Kagome didn't answer, instead she smiled and pointed up.

"Huh? Ah~! Quack! Sorry!" She bowed apologetically to the boy.

He growled irritably, "If you want to apologize, then do it BY SHUTTING UP!" He gripped the book in annoyance, slammed it shut, stood, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit, and turned to find another book.

Kagome had other plans, storming up the steps, she grabbed the boy by the shoulder and turned him to face her, "You didn't have to be so rude!" She growled, "This isn't your library, so back off!"

"She's being annoying!"

"And she apologized!"

"...who are you?"

Kagome glared, "Kagome Higurashi,"

"..." He looked her over, crossed his arms, turned, and left.

Kagome made her way next to a solidified and ashen white Ahiru, "What a jerk,"

"Well, as rude as he was, this is the library, and Ahiru is loud, even when she's trying to be quiet."

"QUACK!"

Kagome watched as a book bopped the girl in the head, following the hand holding it up to the arm, to the shoulder and to a face, a rather handsome face at that, Kagome stepped back and bowed politely. "Hi there, you must be Ahiru's friend."

He raised a brow, "...I've been called worse."

Kagome smiled, "What do you mean by that, she's so sweet."

Ahiru was blushing horribly at this point, keeping herself as quiet as possible.

"She's loud, nosy, and quite literally a klutz; sweet, sure...but she'd be more tolerable if she could learn some poise."

"I'm sure your exaggerating,"

"I'm sure you just haven't known her long enough." He dropped his book on the table beside them and leaned against it, "In a time span of less than five minutes, she's run into a stone wall, nearly walked off a cliff, and has almost tripped to her impending doom. I know, I was there; having been the one to help her each time."

"You play Knight in Shinning Armor well," She laughed softly to herself, not noticing his eyes widen before returning to normal, "Tell me, Sir Knight...are there any books in here on different states, countries, cities, villages..._dimensions_..." She whispered the last part to herself, but it didn't go unheard. Fakir looked at her suspiciously, but pointed at a shelf behind him nonetheless.

Kagome moved around him and grabbed a chair, placing it next to the case, she jumped up with ease and landed gracefully on the back of the chair, reading the titles of each book until she came to an _atlas_. Pulling it from the shelf, she turned carefully on the chair, then hopped into the seat, onto the floor, and walked over to the table. _"J..."_ She turned to the index, _"J...J...J...Jale, Jao, Japply...Japply!"_ Kagome frowned, "What the hell is Japply?"

"The town next to Cornet." Ahiru answered.

"...where is Japan?"

"What is Japan?" Fakir asked, curious to why she was so curious about the surrounding towns.

"...it's a country, a place where people live, my home! Why isn't it here? What about Germany!"

"Germany?" Ahiru asked.

"...WE'RE _IN_ GERMANY!" She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying not to get herself to riled up, "This town is in Germany, why doesn't anyone know this? Have you guys never been outside of this town! Has no one really ever left?"

Fakir frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Before I came in, a man told me, no one goes in, no one comes out. I didn't just _walk_ in either, I was _pulled_ in." Kagome frowned, "Japan doesn't' exist...I don't...exist..." Kagome sat down, _"Shippou...oh Kami..."_ She whispered. _'My heart aches...so much...'_ She felt like she'd cry.

"Move, you're in my way,"

Kagome turned a teary eyed glare on Fakir, "What do you mean I'm in your way?"

"I mean, I've heard read that before, that name...Shippou, so move."

Kagome stood quickly and he located the book that was hidden on a shelf behind where she'd been sitting, he flipped it open and read aloud.

"A fox demon of the fifteen hundreds in the other world, was but a child when taken in by the charming miko. She had captured many hearts in her timeless visits down the enchanted well, and the fire fox Shippou, was one such heart captured."

"...that book...does it mention...the Shikon?"

"Yeah, here." He handed it to her, "You read it, I already have. There wasn't anything useful in it, so it's all yours."

Kagome took the book and read the title, _The Timeless_ _Maiden_. "..."

"QUACK!"

Kagome turned at the sudden outburst, "Ah, leave Little Duck alone!" She scolded as he held the pinkette's long braid in a tight grip as she tried to run away.

"Ahiru, Uzura wanted to see you; I haven't let her out for a few days, so stop by. Her drumming has become an annoyance and she will only stop if she see's you." He glanced back at Kagome, releasing Ahiru's braid and letting her tumble forward. "I hope you find what you are looking for. I have nothing to do, so I'll check out the gates and see if there is a way out. I never paid much attention to it, but now that you mention it, no, I've never seen the gates open. See ya," He waved as he left the two.

Kagome watched him leave and smiled, "So that's...Fakir..." She laughed, "He's cool,"

Ahiru smiled, "Yeah, he is. But he can get really annoyed at me at times."

"I think he would be like that with anyone, not just you. So don't let it get to you."

"...yeah...okay!"

Kagome heard a distant ring of the school bell and watched as the girl before her freaked, "What's wrong?"

"CLASS, QUACK~!" She hurriedly ran off, yelling out a quick goodbye as she took off towards the school.

"...I think I'll take my time..." She really wasn't looking forward to her cattish teacher. Walking from the library with the book in hand, she made her way through the foliage only to find herself glaring at the familiar prima princess who held a firm and determined look in her eyes. "We need to stop meeting like this."

"Please, return the Pri─"

"Yeah, yeah...find some new lines, princess."

"...why do you refuse to return the feeling of longing to the prince? His heart will remain incomplete forever, if you do not─"

"Some might find that an incomplete heart is easier to cope with. I lived with half a soul for a couple years, and I did fine." Kagome said, interrupting the princess again.

"...I know you don't want to cause harm to the Prince, so please, please~!"

She made to step forward, her eyes showed the sadness in her heart, and for a moment, Kagome was tempted to concede...however, she had just been locked within a town, and erased from existence, or at least...so long as she can't leave. "No, leave me be...tell your prince that I'm not ready...I...I'm not ready to be alone..." Kagome turned to leave only for the girl to reach out and snatch the jewel from around her neck.

"I can't do that,"

"...give that back..."

"I'm sorry, I will return it, once the feeling of longing has reunited with the Prince. It's my responsibility, as Princess Tutu, to return this feeling to the Prince, so that his heart may be whole once more!"

Kagome moved forward, but the girl began twirling and a cushion of flowers began to grow and flourish beneath her, carrying her out of reach. "...what? Bring that back!"

"Soon...I will..."

Kagome watched her until she could no longer see her, wishing now more than ever that she had brought her bow and arrows with her on this crazy adventure.

She couldn't even stop herself from crying and screaming out, _**"I HATE HER! Mother...why is she doing this to me!" **_

She cried for a few minutes, then returned to her room, lying on her bed with the book pressed against her chest. _'Princess Tutu...I won't ever forgive you...for taking from me all that I had here...I'll never forgive you!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: ...so...hi guys! I updated! Wooooh~oooh...oo… Okay, I know I haven't been updating as much as I should be, but that's all going to change! Next is...well, something, I haven't quite decided yet, but it'll be good! Probably the next chapter to A Collection of One-Night Stands, InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho, anyways, please regard me kindly and review! Tell me what you think; good or bad, ideas and thoughts, everything welcomed!**

_**~PREVIEW~**_

"_Ahiru, where are you taking me?"_

"_If you were given the chance to go back in time and change your future, would you?"_

'_I should have skipped...'_

"_Fakir, why do you dance?"_

"_Oh, sorry!"_

"_Like a raven with broken wings..."_

'_Once upon a time...there was a young and beautiful dancer...'_

"_Like a princess from a fairytale...so beautiful..."_

"_**AHIRU!"**_


End file.
